Grand Theft Auto V
Grand Theft Auto V (auch Grand Theft Auto Five oder kurz GTA V, GTA 5) ist ein Open-World-Action-Adventure-Videospiel, das von Rockstar North in Schottland entwickelt und von Rockstar Games herausgegeben wird. Das Spiel ist die erste wesentliche GTA-Veröffentlichung seit Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) und glänzt mit innovativer Spielweise, die besonders die Open-World-Freiheit, die Erzählkunst, den missionsbasierten Spielablauf und Grand Theft Auto Online betrifft. Das insgesamt 15. Spiel der Grand Theft Auto Serie spielt im fiktionalen heutigen Los Santos, dessen Umland und dem ländlichen Blaine County im US-Bundesstaat San Andreas. Eine frühere Interpretation von Los Santos und San Andreas findet sich bereits in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004), das in der dritten „Ära“ spielt. Rockstar zufolge ist Grand Theft Auto V das bis dato größte Open-World-Spiel der Welt. Es konzentriert sich auf „die Jagd nach dem allmächtigen Dollar“, was sich auch im Logo des Spiels wiederspiegelt: Bei dem großen „V“ mit der Banderole „FIVE“ handelt es sich um einen stilisierten Teil einer alten fünf-Dollar-Note. GTA V wurde am 25. Oktober 2011 offiziell angekündigt, jedoch wurde erst ein Jahr später der Veröffentlichungszeitraum (Oktober 2013) bekanntgegeben. Der Debüt-Trailer zu dem Spiel wurde am 2. November 2011 vorgestellt. Die erste Demo-Version des Spiels wurde der Presse am 11. Oktober 2012 vorgeführt. Am 31. Januar 2013 wurde das endgültige Veröffentlichungsdatum mit dem 17. September 2013 bekanntgegeben. Im Rahmen der Spielemesse E3 wurde Grand Theft Auto V am 09. Juni 2014 für PlayStation 4, Xbox One und PC angekündigt. Am 12. September 2014 gab Rockstar Games offiziell bekannt, das die PlayStation 4 und Xbox One-Version am 18. November 2014 erschien und die PC-Version wird für 27. Januar 2015 Erwartet. Handlung Die Handlung startet mit einem Überfall im Jahre 2004 im Bundesstaat North Yankton, südlich der kanadischen Grenze. Beteiligt daran sind Michael Townley, Trevor Philips und Brad. Der Überfall wird jedoch von der Polizei gestürmt, wobei Michael und Brad angeschossen werden. Trevor kann mit dem Geld flüchten und lässt seine verwundeten Komplizen zurück. Während Brad seinen Wunden erliegt überlebt Michael und wird vom FIB Agenten Dave Norton aufgefunden, der mit ihm einen Deal eingeht, bei dem Michael für tot erklärt wird und eine neue Identität erhält, damit er in Ruhe mit seiner Familie leben kann. Als Gegenleistung muss er sich von seinen bisherigen Aktivitäten zurückziehen. Neun Jahre später lebt Michael in Los Santos und trägt nun den Nachnamen De Santa. Michael hat mittlerweile einige Probleme mit seiner Familie; Seine Frau liebt ihn nicht mehr und seine beiden Kinder können ihn nicht verstehen. Auf der anderen Seite der Stadt lebt der Straßengangster Franklin, der mit seinem Kumpel Lamar für einen armenischen Autohändler namens Simeon Yetarian arbeitet und täglich in blutige Straßenkämpfe mit den Ballas, einer rivalisierenden Gang verwickelt ist. Als Franklin in Simeons Auftrag in Michaels Villa einbricht lernen die beiden sich kennen und freunden sich an. Franklin wird für Michael von nun an so etwas wie der Sohn, den er immer wollte. Eines Tages erwischt Michael seine Frau Amanda in flagranti mit ihrem Tennislehrer und verfolgt diesen mit Franklin bis zu dessen Villa in den Vinewood Hills. Um dem Tennislehrer seine Tat heimzuzahlen zerstört Michael die Villa, indem er sie mit dem Auto von der Klippe zieht. Jedoch gehört die Villa in Wirklichkeit dem mexikanischen Drogenbaron Martin Madrazo, welcher Michael mit dem Tod droht, wenn er nicht für die verursachten Schäden aufkommt. Um seine Schulden zu begleichen sieht Michael sich gezwungen, wieder ins Geschäft einzusteigen und raubt darum mit Franklin, seinem ehemaligen Freund Lester und einigen Komplizen einen Juwelier aus. Trevor, der mittlerweile in der Wüste lebt und sein Geld mit dem Drogenhandel verdient bekommt dabei anhand der TV-Nachrichten mit, dass sein früherer Komplize wohl noch lebt und begibt sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Zu dieser Zeit beginnt Trevor auch einen Konflikt mit dem Lost MC, nachdem er deren Anführer Johnny (wahrscheinlich unter Drogeneinfluss) getötet hat. Mit der Hilfe seines Junkie-Kumpels Wade kann er Michael in Los Santos ausfindig machen und stattet diesem einen Besuch ab. Michael hat unterdessen große Probleme. Seine Frau samt Kindern haben ihn verlassen und das FIB sitzt ihm wegen seinem Comeback im Nacken. Michaels Kontaktmann Dave zwingt ihn als Entschädigung einige Gelegenheitsjobs für seinen Vorgesetzten Steven Haines zu erledigen wie zum Beispiel die Entführung und den Verhör eines Zeugen. Durch einen dieser Jobs findet das Trio Michael, Trevor und Franklin zusammen. Trevor ist gegenüber Franklin zunächst skeptisch und hält ihn für einen Anfänger. Dieser ändert allerdings seine Meinung, als Franklin ihm hilft einen Frachter im Hafen von Los Santos auszurauben. Die Beute (eine militärische Superwaffe der Regierung) muss jedoch wieder zurückgegeben werden. Durch einen weiteren Job fürs FIB lernt Michael den Milliardär Devin Weston kennen. Für Devin müssen Michael, Trevor und Franklin einige seltene Autos stehlen. Als Gegenleistung verspricht er ihnen viel Geld. Durch Weston lernt Michael auch den Filmemacher Solomon Richards kennen, der Michael dabei helfen kann, seinen Traum vom eigenen Vinewood-Film zu verwirklichen. Nach einiger Zeit meldet sich der Drogenbaron Madrazo wieder, der einen Auftrag für Michael und Trevor hat. Letzterer verliebt sich dabei in Madrazos Frau Patricia und entführt diese. Michael muss seinen Traum zunächst auf Eis legen und mit Trevor an den Alamosee flüchten. Während diesem Exil führt das Trio einen weiteren Überfall auf die Bank von Paleto Bay aus. Steven Haines Leute nehmen die Beute, zur Finanzierung eines Überfalles auf das Hauptquartier des FIB und überlassen den Räubern nur einen Bruchteil des Geldes. Wenig später suchen auch die O’Neils nach Trevor und werden dabei von Franklin und Michael umgelegt. Um wieder nach Los Santos zurückzukehren und seinen Traum zu verwirklichen vereinbart Michael mit Trevor, dass dieser Patricia zurück zu ihrem Mann bringt. Als Gegenleistung verspricht Michael ihm das „Große Ding“ (Der Überfall auf die Union Depository), was von Kindesbein an ein Traum der beiden Verbrecher ist. Erneut in Los Santos findet Trevor jedoch heraus, dass Michael ihn wohl die ganze Zeit belogen hat und Brad damals gestorben ist und begibt sich darum nach North Yankton um das zu prüfen. Michael versucht ihn aufzuhalten und fliegt ihm hinterher. Als Trevor beim Ausheben von Michaels Grab die Wahrheit erfährt bricht ein Streit aus, der damit endet, dass beide mit einer Pistole auf den jeweils anderen zielen. Plötzlich wird der Friedhof von den Triaden gestürmt, die sich an Trevor für den Tod der O’Neills rächen wollen. Trevor kann flüchten während Michael von den Chinesen entführt wird. Franklin hat unterdessen die letzten Autos für Devin besorgt und begibt sich nun mit Trevor, Lamar und den geklauten Autos zu Devins Assistentin Molly, wo er ausgezahlt werden soll. Molly gibt ihnen jedoch nicht das versprochene Geld. Franklin wird darüber sehr wütend und bricht den Kontakt zu Devin Weston ab. Mit der Zeit fragt sich Franklin, wo Michael steckt und begibt sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Mithilfe einer Handy-App ortet er Michael und befreit ihn in letzter Sekunde aus der Fleischfabrik der Triaden, welche nun mit dem Trio verfeindet sind. Später bittet Haines Michael De Santa um einen letzen Gefallen. Er, Franklin und Lester sollen mit dem Geld aus dem Banküberfall eine Crew zusammenstellen, um das Hauptquartier des FIB zu überfallen um einige wichtige Daten zu stehlen, welche Haines schaden könnten. Beim Überfall bricht durch eine Explosion ein großes Inferno aus, aus welchem die Crew nur knapp mit den Daten entkommen kann. Von nun an geht es aufwärts in Michaels Leben. Seine Familie zieht wieder beim ihm zuhause ein und er verwirklicht sich endlich seinen Traum und wird Co-Produzent des Filmes Meltdown. Wenig später will er die Filmrolle seines Werkes abholen. Der Film wird jedoch von Molly, der Assistentin von Devin geschnappt. Michael verfolgt sie bis zum Flughafen, wo sie durch einen Unfall stirbt. Devin Weston macht Michael für ihren Tod verantwortlich. Michael, der nun seine Pflicht beim FIB beendet hat trifft sich ein letztes Mal mit seinem Kontaktmann beim Kortz Center außerhalb von Los Santos. Während die Beiden sich unterhalten trifft Steven Haines ein, der durch seine Verbindung mit Michael wohl seinen Job verlieren wird und will diesen nun inklusive Dave erschießen. Das Kortz Center wird jedoch in diesem Moment gleichzeitig von mehreren Regierungstruppen gestürmt, wodurch Dave, Haines und Michael ins Kreuzfeuer geraten. Haines erschießt seinen Gehilfen, so kann er flüchten, während Michael und Dave sich den Ausweg erkämpfen müssen. Unerwarteter Weise kommt Trevor dazu, der Michael wohl vergeben hat und hilft den beiden. Nach einem sehr heftigen Schusswechsel kann Michael mit Dave und Trevor aus dem Kortz Center entkommen. Wenig später meldet sich auch noch Franklin mit einem Problem. Sein ehemaliger Gangkollege Stretch hat die Families hintergangen und zudem Lamar den Ballas ausgeliefert. Das Trio begibt sich auch hier nach Paleto Bay um Lamar zu retten. Gegen Ende der Story hat Michaels Film Premiere auf dem Vinewood Boulevard. Während der Premiere wird Michaels Haus von Killern im Auftrag von Devin Weston umstellt. Michael begibt sich schnellstmöglich nach Hause und kann im letzten Moment seine Familie retten und die Villa sichern. Lester und Michael beschließen nun das große Ding zu drehen, ehe es zu spät ist. Nach einem spektakulären Raubzug gelingt es dem Trio die Goldbarren in der Union Depository zu stehlen. Vor der letzten Mission klingelt Devin Weston bei Franklin und bittet diesen um die Ermordung von Michael De Santa. Franklin wurde jedoch zuvor schon von Haines aufgetragen Trevor zu erledigen. Der Spieler kann nun selbst entscheiden. Wenn man sich für Trevor entscheidet, so wird dieser nach einer Verfolgungsjagd in einen Benzintank fahren und verbrennen, nachdem Michael oder Franklin auf ihn schießen. Entscheidet man sich, Michael zu töten, so wird dieser nach einer Verfolgungsjagd über die Bahngleise auf einen Turm im Industriegebiet flüchten. Nach einem längeren Dialog fällt er dann vom Turm und ist tot. Wählt man allerdings die dritte Alternative, so wird Franklin sich zu Trevor und Michael begeben um diese zu warnen. Danach beginnt ein Rachefeldzug, bei dem alle Wiedersacher erledigt werden. Das heißt Steven Haines, die Triaden sowie Devin Weston und Stretch. Nach dem Stretch, Haines und Cheng tot sind, macht Trevor Devin Weston ausfindig und entführt diesen und legt ihn in den Kofferraum eines Autos. Im finalen Teil der Schlussmission sieht man dann, wie die drei Protagonisten das Auto mit samt Devin von der Klippe schieben. Spielablauf Einzelspieler Der Spielablauf von GTA V ähnelt wie immer seinen Vorgängern: Um das große Ziel, 100 Prozent Spielfortschritt zu erreichen, muss der Spieler eine Reihe Haupt- und Nebenmissionen erfolgreich abschließen. Hinzu kommen verschiedene Zufallsereignisse (z.B. einen flüchtigen Dieb stoppen), Rennen, Sportaktivitäten, Monsterstunts und andere Aufgaben, die der Spieler bewältigen muss. Mehrspielermodus → Hauptartikel: Grand Theft Auto Online Das Spiel besitzt im eigentlichen Sinne keinen Mehrspielermodus. Im Spiel ist ein weiteres Mehrspieler-Spiel inbegriffen, es trägt den Namen Grand Theft Auto Online. Da Grand Theft Auto Online nicht mehr nur eine nahezu leblose Welt aus Grand Theft Auto V adaptiert, sondern die Möglichkeiten dieser übernimmt und sie mit zahllosen eigenen Möglichkeiten, Aufgaben und Missionen ausstattet, wird GTA Online von Rockstar Games nicht nur als einfacher Mehrspielermodus, sondern als eigenes Spiel angesehen. Grand Theft Auto Online wurde den Spielern am 1. Oktober 2013 zugänglich gemacht. Entwicklung Während einer Telefonkonferenz im September 2009 antwortete Take-Two-Geschäftsführer Strauss Zelnick auf die Frage eines Zuhörers bezüglich der Zukunft von Grand Theft Auto. Er sagte: „Wir werden es nicht ankündigen, wir werden nicht ankündigen, wenn wir es ankündigen, und wir werden keine Strategie über eine Ankündigung ankündigen, ebenso wenig wann wir es ankündigen oder die Ankündigungsstrategie, die sich mit der Ankündigung der Strategie beschäftigt.“ In einem Interview aus dem Jahr 2009 mit der „Times“ diskutierte Grand-Theft-Auto-Produzent Dan Houser seine Arbeit, unter anderem auch die Zukunft der Serie. Houser sagte, dass er plane, an ein 1.000 Seiten umfassendes Drehbuch mitzuschreiben. Im selben Interview erklärte Houser die grundsätzlichen Arbeitsprozesse bei der Entstehung neuer GTA-Spiele, nach denen erst die Stadt und danach die Hauptfigur geplant werde. Im Juli 2010 schrieb Rockstar North sieben Stellen aus, die im Zusammenhang mit einem neuen Titel stehen sollten. Das Unternehmen wollte unter anderem Umweltgestalter, Physik-Programmierer und Charakter-Animatoren einstellen. In der Stellenanzeige wurde nach Personen mit „beruflicher Erfahrung im Entwickeln von Third-Person-Action-Spielen“. Es ist unbekannt, ob Rockstar für GTA V suchte oder sein „Agent“-Team aufstocken wollte. Ankündigungen und Veröffentlichungen miniatur|Das Logo von Grand Theft Auto V *Rockstar Games kündigte Grand Theft Auto V am 25. Oktober 2011 auf seiner Twitter-Seite an, zusammen mit dem Hashtag #GTAV und einem Link auf seine Hauptseite, die das Logo des Spiels zeigte. Unter dem Logo vermeldete ein Text, dass ein Trailer am 2. November 2011 veröffentlicht würde. Tags darauf installierte Rockstar einen Countdown auf seiner Startseite. *Am 2. November 2011 veröffentlichte Rockstar den Debüt-Trailer zu Grand Theft Auto V. Der Film ermöglichte eine erste Vorschau auf das kommende Spiel und enthüllte Los Santos und seine nähere Umgebung als Handlungsort. Andere Besonderheiten im Trailer waren unter anderem Golf, Flugzeuge, Jetskis und ein Fitness-Studio. Das im Trailer verwendete Lied heißt „Ogdens’ Nut gone Flake“ der britischen Gruppe The Small Faces. *Am 3. November 2011 vermeldete Rockstar Games, dass Grand Theft Auto Vs Entwicklung im vollen Gange sein und es in Los Santos und seinen „umliegenden Bergen, Landschaften und Stränden“ spielen würde. Ferner sei es „das größte und ehrgeizigste Spiel, das Rockstar je entwickelt hat“, Sam Houser nannte es gar als „radikale Neuerfindung des Grand-Theft-Auto-Universums“. Rockstars Mutterunternehmen Take-Two nannte GTA V „eine kühne neue Orientierung von Open-World-Freiheit, Erzählkunst, missionsbasiertem Spielablauf und Online-Mehrspieler“, während der Konzern bestätigte, dass sich die Handlung vor allem um „die Jagd nach dem allmächtigen Dollar in einem neuaufgelegten, heutigen Süd-Kalifornien“ drehe. Weder Veröffentlichungstermin noch Plattformen wurde in der Mitteilung bekanntgegeben. *Fünf Tage später enthielt Take-Twos zweiter Vierteljahresbericht aktuelle Informationen zu bevorstehenden Produkt-Startterminen – das neueste Spiel in der Liste war GTA V, das mit „TBA“ (Ankündigung erfolgt) markiert war. Am 2. Februar 2012 während Take-Twos dritten Vierteljahresberichts bescheinigte Geschäftsführer Strauss Zelnick Entwickler Rockstar einen „gewaltigen Fortschritt“ bei der Entwicklung. Elf Tage danach schrieb ein unbekannter Rockstar-Vertreter in einem firmeneigenen Frage-und-Antwort-Blog, dass der Entwickler unermüdlich arbeite und hoffe, in einigen Monaten weitere Informationen veröffentlichen zu können. *Am 9. Oktober 2012 veröffentlichte eine polnische Fanseite Bilder einiger Vorbesteller-Poster, die eine Spielpublikation im „Frühjahr 2013“ nahelegte. Auf dem Bild war das vorausgegangene „Kammerjäger“-Artwork abgebildet sowie eine bis dato unbekannte Illustration eines Schlägertyps mit einem Baseballschläger und einem wütend wirkenden Hund an einer Leine. *Einen Tag später wurde bekannt, dass eine Filiale des britischen Videospiel-Einzelhändlers „Game“ in Brighton ein ähnliches Bild eines GTA-V-Artwork auf Twitter postete, erneut mit Frühjahr 2013 als Stichtagsdatum. Das Werbematerial zeigte eine Reihe neuer Artworks für das Spiel, unter anderem eine Polizistin, die eine Blondine verhaftet, sowie einen bewaffneten Mann auf einem Quad. Noch am selben Tag verkündete Rockstar, dass GTA V irgendwann währen des zweiten Quartals 2013 für PlayStation 3 und Xbox 360 veröffentlicht würde, Vorbestellungen könnten ab 5. November 2013 getätigt werden. *Am 1. November 2012 sichtete ein GTAForums-Benutzer ein scheinbares Vorbesteller-Artwork für das Spiel in einem Walmart-Geschäft in Toronto. Das Werbematerial zeigte eine andere Version der blonden Frau (ohne die Polizistin). Ungefähr zur selben Zeit gingen zahlreiche exklusive Bilder für Vorbesteller um, die einige Orte des Spiels zeigten. Die Bilder befanden sich in Minibildbetrachtern, ein Sammlerstück für Vorbesteller. *Am 8. November 2012 enthüllte das amerikanische Spielemagazin Game Informer in seiner Dezemberausgabe, die drei Hauptprotagonisten Michael, Trevor und Franklin. In der Cover-Story zu Grand Theft Auto V wurden die Charaktere sowie einige Nebencharaktere kurz vorgestellt. Des Weiteren wurden Einblicke in die Welt sowie in das Gameplay gegeben. Es wurden neue Bilder und Artworks gezeigt. *Am 14. November 2012 wurde der zweite Trailer veröffentlicht. Dieser zweite Film gab einen ersten Einblick in das Gameplay und bestätigte abermals die drei Hauptcharaktere. Als musikalische Untermalung lief der Song „Skeletons“ der US-amerikanischen Soul- und Poplegende Stevie Wonder. *Ursprünglich wollte Rockstar den zweiten Werbe-Trailer am 2. November 2012 veröffentlichen, am ersten Jahrestag nach der Veröffentlichung des Debüt-Trailers ein Jahr zuvor. Allerdings verhinderten Stromausfälle infolge von Hurrikane Sandy in den New Yorker Büros die Weiterarbeit, was den Erscheinungstermin auf den 14. November 2012 verschob. *Am 30. April 2013 wurde der dritte Trailer veröffentlicht. Dieser bezog sich auf die drei Charaktere Michael, Trevor und Franklin. Dabei wurde einiges über die Alltagssituationen der Charaktere preisgegeben. Als musikalische Untermalung liefen folgende Songs: Michael: Queen – Radio Ga Ga Trevor: Waylon Jennings – Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way? Franklin: Jay Rock – Hood Gone Love It *Am 23. Mai 2013 stellte Rockstar Games die Special Edition und die Collector’s Edition, die diverse unterschiedliche Zusatzinhalte und Gegenstände beinhalten, offiziell vor. Beide Sondereditionen konnten bis zur Veröffentlichung, dem 17. September 2013, vorbestellt werden. *Am 9. Juli 2013 wurde ein Gameplay-Video von Rockstar Games veröffentlicht. Das knapp fünfminütige Video erlaubte erstmals Einblicke in das Ingame-Material und erklärte wesentliche Features, wie zum Beispiel das Wechseln der Charaktere und die Entscheidungsfreiheit bei Missionen. *Am 15. August 2013 wurden erstmals offizielle Informationen zum Multiplayer-Spiel namens Grand Theft Auto Online veröffentlicht. In einem knapp dreiminütigen Gameplay-Video wurden einige wesentliche Inhalte, wie beispielsweise der Content Creator vorgestellt. Der Release von Grand Theft Auto Online wurde auf den 1. Oktober 2013 gelegt. thumb|335px|Der offizielle deutsche TV-Trailer *Am 29 August erschien ein weiterer Trailer, der gleichzeitig als TV-Werbung fungierte. *Während Sonys E3-Pressekonferenz vom 09. Juni 2014 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass GTA V ebenfalls für die PlayStation 4 erscheint. Dazu gab es einen neuen Trailer, der Gameplay-Szenen des Spiels auf eben dieser Konsole zeigte. Zeitgleich bestätigte Rockstar Games, dass GTA V ebenfalls für die Xbox One und den PC erscheint. *Am 12. September 2014 gab Rockstar Games das Releasedatum für die PS4- und die Xbox One-Version, sowie für die PC-Version bekannt. Der Release der NextGen-Version wurde auf den 18. November 2014 festgelegt. Die PC-Version wurde auf den 27. Januar 2015 verschoben. Features * Riesige, von Beginn an erkundbare Spielwelt, die nicht nur von Menschen, sondern auch von einer Vielzahl an Tieren bevölkert wird. Erstmals kann der Spieler mit diesen in größerem Umfang als bisher in Interaktion treten. * Bisher größte Zahl an manövrierbaren Land-, Wasser-, und Luftfahrzeugen der GTA-Serie. * Einzigartige, erkundbare Unterwasserwelt mit verschiedenen Pflanzen und Tieren. * Erstmals gibt es drei Protagonisten: (Michael, Trevor und Franklin). Jeder von ihnen besitzt eine eigene Spezialfähigkeit. *Auch das Internet gibt es wieder, es bietet aber viel mehr Funktionen als bisher, z.B. Wertpapierhandel. * Der aus San Andreas bekannte Kauf von Immobilien kehrt zurück. Zusätzlich kann man jetzt auch einzelne Garagen kaufen, in denen sich ausschließlich Autos abstellen lassen. Es lassen sich auch öffentliche Geschäfte, z.B. Bars erwerben. * Fahrzeuge lassen sich wieder modifizieren. Man kann nicht nur, wie in GTA San Andreas, die Karosserie optisch tunen, sondern es lassen sich auch leistungsbezogene Eigenschaften verändern. * Auch Waffen lassen sich nun - ebenfalls optisch und leistungsbezogen - modifizieren. * Die Polizei ist deutlich strenger, schneller und schlauer, sodass man durch Fliehen schnell von einem auf zwei Fahndungssterne kommt. Außerdem verfolgt sie den Spieler auch geschickter und taktischer. Es dauert nun auch länger, bis man seine Fahndungssterne wieder los ist. * Das Radar wurde von Grund auf überarbeitet, sodass er während der Fahrt dreidimensional angezeigt wird. Die Gesundheitsanzeige wird, neben der Anzeige für Schutzweste und Spezialfähigkeit unter dem Radar angezeigt. * Die Gesundheit sinkt schneller - sowohl vom Spieler als auch von allen anderen Personen im Spiel. Die Gesundheit lädt sich nun auch nur noch zu 50% auf, um volle Gesundheit zu erlangen muss man entweder etwas trinken (z.B. Limonade vom Automaten) oder ein Erste-Hilfe-Päckchen suchen. Durch die Spezialfähigkeiten wird es jedoch auch einfacher, sich im Gefecht zu schützen. * Im Gegensatz zu vielen Vorgängern erhält man für das Bestehen von Missionen (bis auf die Überfall-Missionen und Fremde und Freaks-Missionen) keine Belohnungen mehr. *Die Versionen für PS4, Xbox One und PC enthalten eine Reihe neuer Features: neue Waffen, Fahrzeuge und Aktivitäten; eine erweiterte Tierwelt; dichteren Verkehr; ein neues Vegetations-System; verbesserte Schadens- und Wettereffekte. *Zudem wird es in der PS4, XBOX One und PC Version erstmals eine First-Person Ansicht geben. Versionen Rockstar Games kündigte neben der Standard-Version zwei spezielle limitierte Versionen an, die über weitere Elemente, sowohl im als auch außerhalb des Spiels, verfügen: Vergleich der Inhalte * Materieller Inhalt, kein Spielinhalt. PlayStation 4, Xbox One und PC thumb|300px Die im Herbst 2014 erscheinenden Versionen für die neue Konsolengeneration und den PC erhalten aufgrund der gestiegenen Leistungsfähigkeit eine verbesserte Grafik, eine noch lebendigere Spielwelt sowie sogar einige exklusive Inhalte der PS4 Version. Die PC-Fassung des Spiels soll außerdem noch einen Video-Editor besitzen, wie es schon beim PC-Port von GTA IV der Fall war. Für Spieler, die bereits eine PlayStation 3 oder Xbox 360 Version von Grand Theft Auto V besitzen und sich das Spiel noch einmal für die PlayStation 4 oder Xbox One kaufen, wird es die Möglichkeit geben, die eigenen Spielstände auf die nächste Konsolengeneration zu übertragen. Dabei müssen die Konsolen nicht zwangsläufig vom gleichen Hersteller stammen, beispielsweise können Xbox-One-Spieler die Speicherstände sowohl von ihrer Xbox 360 als auch von ihrer PlayStation 3 übernehmen. Zudem besitzen die PlayStation 4-, Xbox One- und PC-Fassungen eine First-Person-Perspektive. Die Auflösung der PS4- und Xbox One-Version wird 1080p bei einer Bildrate von 30 fps betragen. Die Auflösung der PC-Fassung soll bis 4k möglich sein. Galerie PlayStation3-Packshot GTA V.jpg|PlayStation-3-Cover Xbox-360-Packshot GTA V.jpg|Xbox-360-Cover GTA V PS3 Superslim Bundle E3.png|PlayStation-3-Bundle mit Headset GTA V Special Edition.jpg|Inhalt der Special Edition GTA V Collectors Edition.jpg|Inhalt der Collector’s Edition GTA V Special Edition PS3 .jpg|GTA V Special Edition PS3 GTA V Special Edition Xbox 360.jpg|GTA V Special Edition Xbox 360 GTA V Collecter's Edition Xbox 360.jpg|GTA V Collector's Edition Xbox 360 GTA V Collector's Edition PS3.jpg|GTA V Collector's Edition PS3 GTAV-PC.jpg|PC-Cover GTAV-PS4.jpg|PS4-Cover GTAV-XB1.png|XBOX One-Cover Rekorde Das Spiel sammelte innerhalb der ersten Wochen nach Release schon die ersten Einträge im Guiness Buch der Rekorde. *Meistverkauftes Action-Adventure-Videospiel in 24 Stunden *Meistverkauftes Videospiel in 24 Stunden *Entertainment-Marke, die am schnellsten die eine Milliarde US-Dollar geknackt hat *Videospiel, das am schnellsten die eine Milliarde US-Dollar geknackt hat *Videospiel mit dem höchsten Umsatz innerhalb von 24 Stunden *Höchster Umsatz, der von einem Entertainment-Produkt je innerhalb von 24 Stunden generiert wurde *Am häufigsten angesehener Trailer eines Action-Adventure-Videospiels Rockstar Games gab außerdem bekannt, dass GTA V bis zum 4. Februar 2014 über 32,5 Millionen Mal verkauft wurde. Damit löst das Spiel GTA: San Andreas mit 27,5 Millionen verkauften Einheiten als meistverkauften Grand-Theft-Auto-Titel ab. Trivia *Einer der DLCs von Saints Row IV heißt GAT V Pack, welches vom Namen her auf GTA V anspielt. Weblinks * Offizielle GTA-V-Website en: Grand Theft Auto V es:Grand Theft Auto V pl:Grand Theft Auto V pt:Grand Theft Auto V fr:Grand Theft Auto V ru:Grand Theft Auto V it:Grand Theft Auto V ar:غراند ثفت أوتو V ja:グランド・セフト・オートV Kategorie:GTA-Serie Kategorie:Rockstar Games